


Swing Your Leaves

by watanuki7



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Anime: The iDOLM@STER SideM, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanuki7/pseuds/watanuki7
Summary: Average cheesy BL story. Not actually but still.





	Swing Your Leaves

As usual, FRAME member were on their daily rehearsal. Their new song was about to be released so they were doing their best to make a perfect show, filled with joy and smiles.

“I’m so tired” said Ryu falling to the ground, as the rehearsal ended.

“Good job today, guys” said Seiji while handling water bottles for both his teammates.

Hideo drank half the bottle and made haste to the dressing room. Meanwhile, Ryu had a sip of water and stood. “I can’t wait!” he said, full of happiness, because their new song had him very excited. They had been preparing their performance for a few weeks rehearsing daily, it was very important for them.

A few minutes later, Hideo came back to the rehearsal room. “I have to leave early today to help the police station with the dogs.”

“You still go to the police station?” asked Ryu, confused about Hideo leaving of a sudden.

“Yeah, I’m a volunteer in dog training. It seems they still need my help and I only do it in my free time.”

Seiji grabbed a lunchbox from his bag and threw it at Hideo. 

“What is this?” said Hideo.

“It’s lunch I prepared for today, take it, I’ll get food for me and Ryu later.”

“Thanks.” replied Hideo with a smile and quickly left.

“It’s just the two of us” said Seiji to Ryu, and so they left the rehearsal room as well. Seiji and Ryu went to the nearest food shop to buy dinner, and Ryu was totally lost in his thoughts of how amazing their performance would be after all the work they have made, so lost that he didn’t realize a fast car was passing by a puddle and splashed him completely.

“Not again…” said Ryu while Seiji laughed silently. Seiji took his sweater off and wrapped Ryu with it. Seiji patted Ryu on the shoulder with a smile on his face. Ryu accepted it even when it was about two sizes bigger than his.

“We should go to my place, so you can dry yourself, “ said Seiji to Ryu “I can cook something for us there.” Ryu agreed, so the two went walking to Seiji’s house.

After a few steps, the night was falling. Suddendly Seiji stopped, and hid in a corner taking Ryu with him to peek at a guy across the street trying to steal a car. Once Seiji was sure of what was happening, he left the dark alley and yelled at the thief.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” he said loudly while running towards the thief.

The thief dropped what he was using to pick the lock and ran away, only for Seiji to go after him. After a few seconds, Ryu realized what was happening and tried to catch up to Seiji and the stranger. After a couple of turns Ryu lost sight of Seiji and the other, so he sat on a nearby park to rest, and maybe wait until Seiji was back. It was already dark, and he still had his clothes wet, and when he was about to leave, Seiji appeared.

“What took you so long?” said Ryu while walking towards Seiji.

“I lost him, he knew these streets pretty well,” he replied with a sad look “but I gave Hideo a call so he warned the police about it.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.”

Seiji and Ryu went on their way to Seiji’s home, and when they arrived, Seiji told him to take a shower and lent him some clothes and, as obvious, Ryu was a couple of sizes smaller. When Ryu was done, he sat on the sofa while waiting for Seiji to cook dinner. He often brought food for him and Hideo, and this, for Ryu who wasn’t able to cook a proper meal without breaking a couple of kitchen utensils, was a very big deal. Ryu then began to think about how great Seiji was for being able to do such things as running after a thief or simply cooking a nice meal, and how he looked up to him, but was suddenly interrupted by Seiji’s voice telling him the food was ready.

After dinner, Seiji told Ryu to sleep in his room, while he was going to sleep on the sofa, which Ryu initially rejected, but after a few seconds of Seiji insisting, Ryu finally laid on the futon and because of the busy day he had, fell asleep very quickly.


End file.
